battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Starry's Very Special Episode
Green Starry's Very Special Episode is the 5th episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot Jimmy Kong is seen carrying a garbage bag to the trash can at the front of the driveway. He opens it to see Green Starry and his weasel inside. Jimmy Kong: AUGH! ...Green Starry? Green Starry: Yup! I'm back! Me and Wesley here... Wesley: Sup. Jimmy Kong: I don't know how you found this house but you can't stay. Green Starry: Oh come on, Kongo! You know Wesley and I are BFCC veterans! Jimmy Kong: You are not part of this competition. Jimmy Kong drops the trash bag on top of Green Starry and puts the lid on the trash can. He walks back into the house. Isotope: I have told you for the LAST time, snails do not have ears! Mister Snake throws a vase at the wall out of anger. Jimmy Kong: Enough of whatever you're doing, morons. It is elimination time! The shot cuts to Les Explosifs in the back yard. Jimmy Kong: Whaddup losers! This is the second time you have been up for elimination. We got thirteen votes today, a record low. Long-Name: It's probably because you changed the voting system. Jimmy Kong: Good thinking, Long-Name. Long-Name: Oh, me? But my name is actually five eight four seve- Jimmy Kong: It's Long-Name. Don't worry, the voting system will be changed back. Anyways, if I call your name, you are safe, and you get a crayon. Red Velvet: Wow! A crayon? Jimmy Kong: That's right, a crayon. The contestants who got no votes are Red Velvet, Mister Snake, Long-Name, Isotope, Fish Bowly, Computery, and Bubble Chat. Jimmy Kong throws out the crayons. Jimmy Kong: Bo-Pasta, you got one vote. Bo-Pasta: Oh no! Oh gosh, my second vote! Jimmy Kong: Not that big of a deal. Jimmy Kong hands Bo-Pasta a blue crayon. Jimmy Kong: Cola got one vote, under the pretense that she was useless. But the voter also labelled her as a "he", so they probably don't know that much anyway. Cola: Hah! We can't all be smart. Jimmy Kong hands a pink crayon to Cola. Jimmy Kong: Eraser Cap and Knot got a vote each, but not really for any good reason. Also, Tire got a vote, but I'm not even going to have him worry about it anymore. Jimmy Kong hands Cola and Knot an orange crayon and a green crayon. Jimmy Kong: Now we're down to our final three! USB, you got two votes. USB: Two more votes than I deserve! But at least I'm still here. Jimmy Kong hands USB a yellow crayon. Jimmy Kong: Firework and Night Cap! Now it's down to the two of you. Firework, you got votes due to your double life, and Night Cap, you got votes because of your tendency to fall asleep. Night Cap: '''ITSNOTMYFAULTGODAMNITANDBESIDESYOUKEEPFEEDINGMEFIFTYHOURENERGYHOWDOESTHATMAKEANYSENSE '''Firework: I GOT us this house! I shouldn't be leaving! Jimmy Kong: One of you is safe with three votes, and the other is eliminated with four. Safe with three votes is... Jimmy Kong: Night Cap! Night Cap: OHTHANKCHRISTTWOTIMESINAROWINTHEBOTTOMTWOHOWDOESTHISKEEPHAPPENINGIAMSOSICKOFTHEVOTERS Firework: What? No!! Jimmy Kong: You have provided us a valuable service, Firework. But now it's time for you to go. I am sorry. Jimmy Kong grabs a lighter and sets Firework's fuse on fire. Jimmy Kong: Don't even need the remote for this one. Firework: Why did this happen?? I did so much for you guys! And this is how I get treated?? Jimmy Kong: Hey, it was the voters' choice, not me. Firework: Trust me! In the end, all of you are going to get what you deser- Firework gets blasted into the sky and explodes. Jimmy Kong: Cool! I love fireworks. The shot cuts to all of the contestants in the living room with Jimmy Kong. R.I.C.: What are we going to do now Jimmy? Firework landed us this house, and now she's gone. Bubble Chat: I don't want to go back to the desert! :( Jimmy Kong: Cool your jets, we can dodge this. As long as we don't mention to the Mayor Weasel or anybody else that Firework got eliminated, we should be good. Beisel Globuley: Seems like a solid plan. What's the next challenge? Jimmy Kong: I'll tell you in a moment, head out to the driveway and get into teams. The cast walks out to the front of the house. Green Starry and Wesley climb out of the trash can. Green Starry: Hey Knot! We're part of your team now. The Les Explosif members cheer. Poorly-Made Card: That's not fair! You've just made up for both of the contestants you've lost! Wesley: Tough luck, homie. Jimmy Kong kicks open the front door. Jimmy Kong: What did I say? You are not part of this competition! Get back in the trash can. Green Starry and Wesley crawl back into the trash. Jimmy Kong: Some people do not know how to listen. Anyways, your fifth challenge is to build a vehicle to hold your team. Then, you will race it down a gigantic hill. Whichever team wins the race, wins the challenge. Go! Domino: Just clarifying, where do we get the supplies for our vehicle? Jimmy Kong: Wherever. See ya! Jimmy Kong walks inside the house. Green Starry peeks out of the trash can, looks back and forth, and then hops out along with Wesley. Green Starry: Alright team! Just how are we going to build this thing? Knot: Easy! Can you and Bubble Chat go out and get us some supplies? Green Starry: I don't think I really have the cash to build a car. Knot: Just salvage some things from trash cans and stuff like that. Bubble Chat: Easy-peasy! :) Bubble Chat and Green Starry fly away, taking Wesley with them. The camera pans over to the Minister Manatees. Bracelety: Alright, none of us can fly like they can. What do we do? Four 2.0: I CAN DO THIS. The team watches as Four 2.0 teleports a couple feet away. Toxic Mushroom: Why the HECK didn't you do that before?! Four 2.0: IT IS NOT OF ANY CONCERN NOW. I MUST COLLECT SUPPLIES. Four 2.0 teleports away. Poke Egg: Well, we can only hope that he gets it right. The shot cuts to Green Starry and Bubble Chat flying through the air. Green Starry: Anyways, it's good seeing you again. Where's our first stop? Bubble Chat: Right here :) The two fly two a dumpster behind a mall. Green Starry: Okay, Wesley, see if you can find anything in there suitable for a car! Wesley: Oh SURE, just make the weasel do the dumpster diving. Green Starry: I thought weasels liked dumpster diving. Wesley: Do I look like a possum to you? Wesley hops in, kicking trash behind him. He eventually pops out. Wesley: Right. I've found a couple of cardboard boxes and a bag full of food from Checkers. Green Starry: Alright, take those things. Let's find our next dumpster! Green Starry and Bubble Chat fly off, taking Wesley with them. The scene cuts to Four 2.0, who is walking into an Autoparts store. The weasel at the counter looks up from her newspaper. Autoparts Weasel: Hello sir, what can I help you wi- Four 2.0 sticks out his arm, which transforms into a highly complicated gun. Autoparts Weasel: Oh god. Oh my god. Please don't hurt me. I'll give you anything. The Autoparts Weasel starts opening their cash register when Four 2.0 stops them. Four 2.0: NOT THAT... I WANT PARTS. The shot cuts to Four 2.0 walking out of the store with a box of assorted parts. Four 2.0: HAVE A NICE DAY MA'AM. Four 2.0 teleports to the house and presents his box to the Manatees. The camera pans to Les Explosifs eating Checkers food. USB: Man, Wesley! Where did you get all of this? Wesley: I don't think it's all that important. Knot: Alright everybody. Thanks to the arts and crafts supplies we found in the house, and the stuff Bubble Chat and Starry here got, I think we'll be able to build a pretty good vehicle. Bo-Pasta: I'm worried. Four 2.0 got actual automobile parts, how can we match up to that? Isotope: He didn't get much that would help them build though. Ilobulus digs through the box. Ilobulus: What is all of this? Toxic Mushroom: These are parts for the engine exclusively! We don't need an engine, we're going down a hill! You did nothing for the exterior, moron! Four 2.0: I WAS NOT GIVEN SPECIFICS. Les Explosifs look on. Mister Snake: Pssh! We got this in the bag. Let's get to work. Knot: Let's make the base of the car first. We'll need to find the biggest cardboard box we can. The members of Les Explosifs start sifting through the pile of trash. Four 2.0: ALRIGHT. I HAVE MADE A DESCISION. FOR THE GOOD OF THIS TEAM, I WILL BE THE COMPOSITION OF THIS CAR. R.I.C.: Are you sure? Four 2.0: I AM CERTAIN. I WILL RETURN SOON. GOODBYE... Four 2.0 collapses into pieces. Alarm Clock: That was very nice of him. Bracelety: Okay! This is good. Using the car parts he brought and his metal, we'll be able to make an excellent car. How many tires are in that box? Domino counts the tires in the box. Domino: Three. Everyone looks at Tire for a couple seconds. Tire: Awwww. Computery squirts the glue on sides of the bottom layer of cardboard. The other members carefully place on the sides. Computery: I'm kind of concerned that this thing's going to fall apart. I mean, it's glue and cardboard. Eraser Cap: No worries! Bubble Chat found an industrial sized box of duct tape. Computery: Oh! It's entirely fine then. Red Velvet: It's neat that you joined, Weasel! It's very cool to have a talking animal on our team. Wesley: My name's not Weasel. Floppy pops out of the top of Fish Bowly. Floppy: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE TALKING ANIMAL IN THIS GAMEEEE Mister Snake: Yeah, and it's me. Calligraphy: I'm here, too! Mister Snake: Calligraphy, you aren't part of this team, and you're not a real cat. Calligraphy: What, is there something keeping me from visiting you guys? We're working on the same driveway. Mister Snake: Yes, I'm keeping you from doing it. Calligraphy walks over sadly to the Manatees. Hearty: Don't worry, we'll always except you!! Hearty kisses Calligraphy. Beisel Globuley looks up from what he's doing. Beisel Globuley: You really seem to like kissing her, and her specifically. Hearty: She is a nice friend! And besides, do you want to be kissed? Beisel Globuley: No. Hearty: I didn't think so. Bracelety: Our car is coming along very nicely. The edges are going to cut a couple of people, because the whole thing is made of scrap metal, but we'll manage. Tire speaks out from under the car, upside down. Tire: Are you sure this is going to stay together? How will you guys steer? Bracelety: There'll be eleven of us riding, we can all just lean to one side. The scene cuts to Knot knocking on the door, with Bracelety next to him. Jimmy Kong opens it. Jimmy Kong: What? Bracelety: We have finished our vehicles. Jimmy Kong: Cool! Jimmy Kong pushes a button on his remote, teleporting the cast and their carts to the top of an enormous hill. USB: ...this isn't Weaselton. Jimmy Kong: You're right! Everybody get in their carts. The teams pile into their cars. Jimmy Kong: Good luck! Jimmy Kong pushes both of the carts, sending them down the hill. Everyone starts screaming. Computery: AUGGHHH! WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH! Mister Snake: Tilt left, everyone! The Les Explosifs lean to the left, steering the cart in that direction. They narrowly dodge a rock. Knot: Let's do this, everybody! The Manatees have all stopped screaming, except for Tire. Tire: AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAA! Poorly-Made Card: Shut up, Tire! You're being a distraction! R.I.C.: I'm scared! Alarm Clock: There's gotta be something we can toss at the Explosifs to knock them off course! Toxic Mushroom: Like you! Toxic Mushroom throws Alarm Clock out of the cart and at the Explosifs. They all lean to one side, dodging him. USB: Mushroom's attacking us! Toxic Mushroom: Anyone else want some? Toxic Mushroom throws out Calligraphy and Ilobulus, missing the Explosifs both times. Bracelety: Cut that out! Bracelety pushes Toxic Mushroom out of the cart when he's off his guard. R.I.C.: The finish line! It's just ahead! Both teams see the finish line. Bo-Pasta: We have to get there first! Both carts draw in next to each other. Both of the teams are leaning forward, desperately trying to get more momentum down the hill. They get right to the finish line... The Manatees get ahead just at the last second, narrowly beating Les Explosifs. Both carts slow to a stop. Bracelety: YES! Hahaha! Jimmy Kong: Congratulations Manatees! You've made it! Les Explosifs is up for elimination. Vote for any of these people, this time in the comments! *Bo-Pasta *Bubble Chat *Cola *Computery *Eraser Cap *Fish Bowly *Isotope *Knot *Long-Name *Mister Snake *Night Cap *Red Velvet *USB Jimmy Kong: Voting ends the eleventh. Good luck! The scene cuts to the backyard of the house, late at night. Mister Snake goes through the sliding glass door, closing it behind him. He starts to light up a cigarette when he hears a noise. Mister Snake: Hello? A wooshing sound is heard. Mister Snake: Anyone out here? A jackal materializes in front of Mister Snake with a woosh. The Jackal: Hello, Mister Snake. Mister Snake: ...Jackals don't talk. The Jackal: Neither do snakes. Heed what I have to say, dear boy, for I am the Jackal. Mister Snake: Alrighty, what've you got for me? The Jackal: I can help you win this competition. Anything you want, I'll make happen. Those other competitors won't know what hit them. Mister Snake: Hmm. And why should I believe you can make that happen? The Jackal: Because I've done it before... Flashbacks appear of the cavern swallowing the Manatees, and Mister Snake being tossed out of the storm drain. The Jackal: I can make all of your wishes happen... for a price. Don't expect me to be a good doggy and do it all for nothing. In return for helping you, you will assist me of my goals once this competition has ended. Sound fair? Mister Snake considers things for a little while, and then shakes his head. Mister Snake: Sorry, I can't. The Jackal: ...what? Mister Snake: Cheating takes the fun away from the competition. What's the point of winning when it's that easy? People would get suspicious. The Jackal is visibly peeved. Mister Snake: Not to mention people already suspected me cheating last time. Sorry, I just can't help you. The Jackal raises his chin up. The Jackal: Very well. I will not meddle with your competition any longer. But you can expect to see me... very soon. The Jackal vanishes. Mister Snake stays idle for a moment, before lighting the cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He sits for a moment before blowing out smoke. Mister Snake: What a dork! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes